From the Stars
by XDreamReaperX
Summary: A strange signal appears, and both Bots and Cons decide to go after it. Too bad one got there a before the other. Leaving one side clueless and the other stunned from what they found. It's basically somewhat of a crack fic that I've been writing in my spare time. No Pairings are involved. Critiques welcome. Rated T because I don't trust myself. St in the world of Transformers Prime


_To quickly explain, this story kind of popped into my head and I wrote it down, so... what the heck. Might as well make it a fan fiction._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, so don't sue me, K?_

**CHAPTER 1: MAKE A WISH**

It was a warm summer night out there in some random town that had conveniently been built near this so called "never ending forest."

Two sisters were staring out at the starlit sky from their bedroom window. Both were bummed out because they weren't going to be main characters in this Fan Fiction. Anyway, the sky was overall boring, and the girls were about to head downstairs when they saw a star shoot across the sky and disappear over the horizon.

"Wow! Did you see that Mary?"

The older sister turned to the little 3rd grader. "Yeah, so?"

"So? SO! You have to make a wish! It's like a rule or something! Lily pranced around the room. "So make a wish already!"

Mary sighed and began to head downstairs, "Fine. I wish for a free large pepperoni pizza!"

"Lame." It was right after that comment, the front doorbell rang, puzzling the two children. They slowly opened the door to reveal a... pizza delivery guy?

"Did someone order a _free_ large pepperoni pizza?"

Who said miracles don't happen? Anyway, unbeknownst to the to girls, that shooting star was no shooting star at all. It was in fact something much more plot worthy. And of course they didn't knew that this object was being tracked by two opposing sides in what seemed to be a never ending conflict. No, of course they wouldn't know all of this. They're not main characters after all.

* * *

"Optimus. I have seemed to have found a strange signal, slowly falling to earth."

Optimus walked over to Ratchet to get a better look at the blinking light that recently appeared on the monitor. "Is it Cybertronian?"

"Yes, but it's origin is unknown. I couldn't even tell you what were dealing with." Ratchet began to rapidly press buttons on his keyboard, hoping to get a fix on the signal. "I have located the area where it should land, luckily, it's not to close to civilians."

Arcee and Jack drove into the base, curious as to what's going on. "It is the Cons?" Arcee asked as she joined the ever growing group staring at the screen.

"Unknown, but we should get to those coordinates to be sure it is not a threat. No doubt Megatron is receiving the same signal we are and cannot waste anymore time." Optimus announced. "Arcee, since Bumblebee and Bulkhead are unavailable, you will accompany we on this mission. Ratchet, ready the ground bridge."

Arcee nodded in approval. "Understood."

"Then let's Roll out."

* * *

_A few minutes before the events above... _

"Lord Megatron. It appears that Soundwave is detecting an unknown Cybertronian signal. I volunteer to go and check it out." Starscream reported, pointing over to the silent con with a small signal being shown on his screen. Megatron took no interest to Starscream's proposal and poor Screamer was shoved aside no less._  
_

"You have failed me too many times to be counted on. Soundwave, display the signal on the main monitor." Megatron studied the monitor closely, to his surprise, there really was no way to tell what could be giving off the signal. "Knockout, Dreadwing, you will be in charge of finding out what this object is. Do not fail me."

"Do I have to?" Knockout mumbled under his breath, he wasn't looking forward to another lame mission that would most likely end in utter failure. He didn't see why he should have to risk his paint job for what was probably an old cybertronian piece of scrap.

"Why don't you share your thoughts with the whole class Knockout?" Megatron offered, "I'm sure we all would like to know what goes on in that self absorbed mind of yours."

"I said... that I am ready for departure my liege. And... uh... I won't let you down."

"Good." There was a pause. "Well? Get out of my sight!"

* * *

It didn't take long for Knockout and Dreadwing to arrive at the crash site. Surprisingly, there was minimal smoke and it seemed that they were the only ones in the area, which gave them the upper hand. "From the looks of it, the object seems to be some form of an escape pod. The best course of action would be to- ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME KNOCKOUT!" Dreadwing turned around to find Knockout staring at his "nails."

"Yes, I was listening. I just don't really care. You see, unlike most decpeticons, I have a life outside of this war so let's get this mission over with already. I don't need anymore scratches on my new paint job."

"Maybe a few more scratches would do you some good. I'd be happy to help." Dreadwing threatened as he started to walkway.

"Hey, you can't just leave me out here!" yelled Knockout, as soon he caught up to Dreadwing, the second-in-command suddenly stopped, causing the two to collide. "Hey watch where you're-" He stopped mid-sentence. In front of them was indeed an escape pod, it most likely belonged to a neutral party seeing as the was an absence of an insignia. Then a small light flashed and the escape pod began to open up. Inside was what looked like a smaller stasis pod. What was the unbelievable part about this, well, it was the being contained within this pod.

Dreadwing turned to Knockout. "In the stasis pod, is that uh..."

"Uh Sparkling? Yes, yes it is. I would have never thought to ever see one again. This all seems a bit too strange." The black and silver sparkling seemed to be in stasis at the moment. "What do we do Dreadwing?"

Dreadwing stared blankly for a moment, trying to think through the situation. "Soundwave," He spoke through the comlink, "prepare a ground bridge, have it lead straight to the med bay. We have something lord Megatron would like to see."

* * *

Optimus and Arcee exited the ground bridge, directly to the crash site. There were no other signals in the area. Meaning they either arrived before the cons, or they were too late.

"Arcee, it appears to be an escape pod. Yet, I am not picking up that signal anymore."

Arcee made her way closer to the pod, only to find an empty shell. "Scrap. Optimus, looks like were too late. Whatever or Whoever was here is gone now. Hopefully it wasn't anything too important but we can't be sure."

"Arcee, It is imperative that we find out what was the cargo of this craft. Ratchet, open the ground bridge. We'll need to find out as much as we can about this craft. We'll have bulkhead help us bring the remaining pieces back to base." Crestfallen, our two Autobot heroes headed back to base.

* * *

_So yeah, that was chapter one._

_It's more or less a crack fic and I'm almost winging it here. Hope you enjoyed._


End file.
